


Five Times Robert Morehouse Lied To Protect Kevin Corcoran (And One Time He Told The Truth)

by Magnetism_bind



Category: Copper
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Lies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 02:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says in the title...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Robert Morehouse Lied To Protect Kevin Corcoran (And One Time He Told The Truth)

_One:_

The battle had been a slaughter. There’s so much blood, it’s all Robert can do to stay conscious. He still can’t believe his leg is gone. 

_What will Father say when I come home like this?_

The captain comes up to them, glaring at the scene before him. "Who cut off your leg?" He takes in the three of them, staring them down. Freeman stays silent, looking at Corcoran, who speaks up bold as brass.

"It was me."

The captain eyes him doubtfully, ready to disbelieve that. 

Robert knows he'll probably regret this one day, even as he’s already opening his mouth. "Fine job he did of it too."

Freeman's look of quiet gratitude is expected. The Irishman just looks surprised, and then wary.

He's waiting for Robert when he's dismissed from the hospital. "Why'd you lie for Matthew?"

"Why'd you?" Robert takes a cigar from his pocket and lights it, watching the man.

"He saved my life. I owed him."

“So did I.” He tosses the match away. “Of course, the official report says I’ve you to thank for that.”

“I can live with that, if you can.” It’s a challenge. Corcoran doesn’t think he can.

Robert holds out his hand. “I won’t lose any sleep over it.”

“Good.” 

They shake. 

* * *

_Two:_

"He's educated, you say?" his father looks at him.

"Oh yes. Kevin will make a fine detective." That part isn't a lie at least. As for the educated part, well. Robert’s knows that the man can read at least. His wife wrote to him during the war. Education takes all different forms in Robert’s opinion. And Kevin Corcoran is educated enough to make detective. 

* * *

_Three:_

During the first week of Corcoran’s new career, there's a bank robbery in Five Points that ends badly. Four bystanders wind up dead. Robert walks into Precinct House to find Corcoran getting lambasted over the matter. The captain has to find someone to take the fall for this negligence and the new detective is easily replaced.

Robert takes one look at Corky's tightly-lipped face and knows the man isn't going to offer a word of defense.

"Corky was with me last night." He says breezily. "I was nostalgic for the amy days and made him come over to play a hand or two of poker. So you see, Captain, it can't have anything to do with him."

"If you say so, Mr. Morehouse."

"I do." 

* * *

_Four:_

Robert follows Corky to the front steps. "So where were you that you couldn't speak up to save your own hide?"

"Thank you for that," Corky muttered. Robert brushed it aside. "Well?"

Corky flushes, keeping his head down. “I couldn’t say.”

Robert considers this. “You were with a whore, weren’t you?”

“Christ,” Corky stares at him. “Just tell the whole city, why don’t you?”

"It's not a sin to find comfort in a woman's arms."

"I'm fairly certain that it is." Corky grinned at him, lighting his cigarette.

"Well, if that's what one goes to Hell for, you certainly won't be alone."

"Hell," Corky murmured. "Seems to me, I'm there already."

Robert clasps his shoulder. "You'll find her."

It's a flat lie. He thinks Ellen Corcoran has vanished off the face of the earth. But it's what Corky needs to hear right now. The truth can wait a little longer.

* * *

 _Five:_

Robert tells Kevin that it's his father who tells him to tread carefully. He does this because he knows full well that Corky won't listen to him, even if it’s for his own safety.

* * *

_One:_

They’re sharing whiskey in the study. Corky’s closed another case and finally accepted a drink now that he’s off duty. Robert debates long and hard before he finally speaks.

"Elizabeth has her eye on you."

Corky snorts. “Like hell, she does.” He drains his whiskey and sets the glass down.

“Do you doubt my powers of observation concerning the female sex?”

“Not in the slightest.” Corky shakes his head. “I’m doubting your ability to truly know the mind of a woman, especially one who’d never look twice at me.”

"That’s what you think.” Robert pours them both another whiskey. “Just don't forget, Corky. She's a lady."

"Do you think I could forget?" Corky demands. "Do you think there's ever a moment where I'm not fully aware of that?"

Robert shrugs lightly. "I think you view that societal gulf as a challenge."

"You're full of shit." Corky declares, but there's a smile lurking at the corner of his mouth. Maybe it's wrong for Robert to be jealous. Maybe he should be glad for his friend. All the same, he wishes just this once, Corky wouldn't leap before he looked.


End file.
